


It wasn't like that

by wow_thanks_im_cured



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, supernatural threesome - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Crying Jensen, Danneel Harris - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Danneel Harris, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Makeup Sex, RPF, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, reader - Freeform, spnfandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thanks_im_cured/pseuds/wow_thanks_im_cured
Summary: Y/N gets into an argument with her significant others. It does not end well





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys know it isn't like that" you yelled as you continued to argue with your girlfriend and boyfriend about your living arrangements. 

 

"Y/N all we're saying is it'd be easier to just move in with us so that we don't see you one or twice every month!"

 

"I can't just leave my family, Danneel" you said trying to make her understand since there was no reasoning with Jensen.

 

"And what about us, huh, were your family too!" Jensen yelled, causing you to flinch.

 

"You want me to move in with you?? Does your family know about me, Jensen ? Danneel ?" you asked as Danneel walked away, clearly mad.

 

"T-That's not fair, Y/N" Jensen said.

 

"Why not? You want me to move in but you don't even have the decency to tell your families about me!" you began to yell.

 

"I can't just lay that onto them and expect them to accept it" Jensen said.

 

"It's not that. It's about me being known as your family and not me being you guys' dirty little secret, it's almost been a whole fucking year" you continued. 

 

"You're being selfish right now, we have kids to think about, not to mention the press if they get ahold of this information! And you're not our dirty little secret, you can't expect us to ruin our damn lives because you want to be known. Thats not going to happen" Jensen said

 

If it was his intention to hurt you, he sure as hell did.

Tears began to fall down you face as you headed to the guest room you stayed in. You packed up the few items that you would need to fly back to your moms place. 

 

"Y/N, i didn't mean it" Jensen said as he approached the door. 

 

You ignored him, and continued packing. Yea this relationship didn't seem like it was going to last long but, you didn't think it'd end like this. 

 

"Go to hell, Jensen" you said as you grabbed your bags and headed out the door.

 

"Where are you going, it's late" Danneel exclaimed following you. 

 

"I'm going back to LA, you know, at least there i'm sure i won't ruin anyone's life" you huffed.

 

"I didn't mean it like that, i'm an ass, don't leave" Jensen said, trying to grab your bags. 

 

"No, Jensen. Thats exactly what you meant and that's ok" you, opened the door.

 

"Y/N, please don't leave" a small voice said, causing you to turn around. 

 

JJ walked next to her parents as tears formed in her eyes. 

 

"I have to go" you sniffed as she walked towards you. You squatted and gave her a hug, making you want to cry even more. 

 

"Y-You can't leave" she cried not letting you go.

 

"I have to go, Jay. I'll call you every day okay" you said failing at not crying. 

 

"Go back inside, so you don't get sick, I Love You" you said. 

 

"Don't leave me" she began fully sobbing. 

 

Jensen picked her up, and you walked to your uber.


	2. It'll take more than a sorry

Your uber ride to the airport felt like an eternity. By the time you arrived there, it was 1 am, making it 11 pm back at home, in LA.

 

When you turned your phone on, there were several missed calls from Danneel and Jensen. As much as it hurt you, leaving them, you knew you had to. You got on the phone with your mom, surprised she was still awake, and told her you were on your way home.

 

Before you knew it, you were almost home. Your childhood home. A weak smile spread across your face when you seen your brothers car in the driveway. You thanked the uber driver for the ride, grabbed your bags and headed to the door. 

 

As you walked in, you smelled your moms famous hot chocolate. Why was she making hot chocolate at 2 am, who knows. She walked around the corner with a bright smile on her face. 

 

"Y/N!" she exclaimed pulling your into a hug. 

 

"shhh" she cooed rubbing your back as you once again, started crying because of a damn hug. 

 

"Mama i missed you" you cried as she rubbed your back.

 

After explaining everything that happened, getting her caught up, morning was starting to approach. 

 

"Mom, you should sleep" you said wiping your tears and calming down. 

 

"No, i'm fine here" she said reassuringly.

 

Your phone started ringing, once you pulled it out of your pocket you seen the picture of you and Jensen, making you want to cry again and making you angry. 

 

"You should answer it" she said grabbing your cup of hot chocolate, as she headed to the kitchen, giving you some privacy. 

 

Clearing your throat you answered it.

 

"Hello" your voice cracked. 

 

"Y/n?" a small voice whispered. 

 

"JJ, love, why aren't you sleep" you asked worried. 

 

"I miss you" she cried into the phone. 

 

"Where are you, how did you get your dads phone" you questioned her.

 

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you need to come back" she said, as if she were your mom. 

 

"JJ, i can't" you argued. It's not easy explainging to a 5 year old that her dad is the reason you left.

 

"Please, Y/N. You promised you'd go to the movies with me and we were supposed to have a girls day with mama" 

 

"JJ, can we do it another day" you asked.

 

"N-No!" she protested. 

 

"JJ" you sighed.

 

"Justice Jay Ackles! What are you doing ?" a voice said in the background, which sounded like, Danneel.

 

"I wanted to talk to Y/N, so i used daddy's phone" she said in a matter of a fact tone. 

 

There was silence for a few minutes before someone else was on the phone.

 

"Y/N, sorry, i didn't know she took his phone" Danneel said.

 

"No worries" you said blankly.

 

"Look, we're sorry" She exhaled.

 

"It's gonna take more than a sorry, Danneel. I should go, tell Jay, i love her, bye" you said, before hanging up. 

 

As much as it hurt you, avoiding them for a few days was what you felt was right... for now.


	3. We miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know my writing is bad but, i'm actually liking this story so far. If you have any requests just let me know on here or on Tumblr™ @svp3rnatur4l :)

You groaned waking up to tiny hands hitting playing with your face.

 

"I'm tireddd" you groaned still halfway asleep. 

 

"Get up sleepyhead" JJ giggled. 

 

"I don't wanna" you said before realizing who you were talking to.

 

You quickly sat up staring at three of your favorite kids. 

 

"W-What h-how" you said confused, staring at Thomas, JJ, and Shep.

 

"SURPRISE" they all yelled at you. 

 

Thomas must've noticed your confusion because he was the first to speak

 

"Mom and dad decided to fly out here to surprise you".

 

"W-wait, what" you asked, still lost.

 

"We missed you so we flew out here" Genevieve said, walking into your room followed by Jared.

 

Maybe it was you being sleep deprived, the reason why it took a few minutes to catch up. 

 

"Thomas, JJ" you cried pulling both kids into a hug. "I missed you guys" you said reaching out for Shep, as he crawled onto your bed.

 

"But, how did you even know where i sta-" you said before getting cut off.

 

"Your mom and I have possibly been in contact with each other since you left" Gen said. 

 

"Possibly" you asked. 

 

"Possibly" she said avoiding eye contact with you.

 

"Kids, out, let Y/N get dressed" Jared said, ushering the kids out, briefly stopping to give you a hug.

 

Gen stayed behind and closed the door behind them. 

 

"So" she started. 

 

"So" you copied, getting up to give her Odette a hug.

 

"It's been weeks and they really miss you".

 

"I missed the kids too" you said avoiding the "They" she was really talking about. 

 

"Y/N" she said in a stern voice. 

 

"I'm sure you already know what happened"

 

"I do, but you can't just get up and leave like that" 

 

"Gen he said i'm basically trying to ruin their lives" 

 

"Yea but you know Jensen, he didn't mean it" 

 

"Bullshit" 

 

"Hey!"

 

"Bull crap" you corrected yourself. "If that were the case it'd be him and her out here right now rather than it being you and Jared" you said picking Odette up from your bed.

 

"Well" she said "Maybe they're here".

 

You stopped. Frozen. Unsure of what to do. Unsure of what to say. 

 

"Relax" she said, "they're at the hotel we are staying at" she said as you relaxed a bit. 

 

"Gen look, i don't know if it was a good idea coming out here" you said. 

 

"Hush, it was an amazing idea, Tom and JJ have been moping around since you've been gone" she said.

 

••••••••••

 

"Mom you could've told me you were talking to Gen" you said as you took a sip of your tea. 

 

Jared laughed shortly before covering it up with a cough. 

 

"what" you asked. 

 

"Nothing" he said drinking his coffee. 

 

"you know something" you said to him before lookin over to Gen and your mom.

 

"What do i not know" you asked.

 

"Ok let's say hypothetically your mom has spoke to Jen and Danni several times already" Jared said making Gen smack him. 

 

"OMG MOM" you yelled. "WHY AM I THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW THIS".

 

"Because you wouldn't have liked the fact of me talking to them while you guys weren't on good terms" she said.

 

"No, no no no" 

 

"Yes yes yes" Gen mocked you as the doorbell rang.

 

"Now is not the time to mock me, mom that is not fair" you said talking to both of them

 

Gen's face dropped as she stared at you. Or so you thought. 

 

"What" you asked.

 

In unison, they both walked out of kitchen before you could say anything else.

 

"Where are you go-" you said before turning around.

 

"Hi" Danneel smiled.

 

You couldn't speak, you couldn't move, you couldn't blink, you couldn't even think. You just stared at her like a 12 year old girl meeting Justin bieber for the first time. 

 

"Nice to see you" Jensen said as the sat at the table with you.

 

"Sure, i suppose" you said.

 

"Don't you think the whole us not talking to each other thing should end by now" Jen said.

 

"I don't know" you said. As much as you wanted to be a smart ass you actually did miss them, just didn't want to seem as if you depended on them.

 

"Y/N we miss you, the kids miss you, we all miss you" Danneel said. 

 

"I miss you guys too" you said as you felt tears stream down your face. 

 

"Baby don't cry" Danneel hugged you and you hugged her back. 

 

"I'm sorry" Jensen said.

 

"Me too" 

 

As you hugged it out you heard little feet run towards the kitchen.

 

"Y/N are you okay" JJ asked. 

 

"Yea, yea" you said as you guys pulled away. 

 

Jensen had tears in his eyes as he tried his hardest to hide it.

 

"Happy tears" Danneel told JJ. 

 

"Does that mean you'll come back with us" JJ asked. 

 

You didn't have an answer though.


	4. Decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about deleting this story,,, or just ending it shorter than i thought i would .

"So Jared and Gen is going back with their kids and JJ" you asked Danneel.

"Yea and Jen and I are gonna stay here with the twins, who is gonna stay with your mom, while we work out and fix everything so we're back on track" She said gently rubbing your arm. 

"You don't have to" 

"What if I want to" she smiled.

"Then, you can" you smiled back. 

You both finished cleaning up the kitchen area before heading to say goodbye to Jared and Gen.

 

*******

 

"For starters, I am sorry for being a dick" Jensen said. 

"Do we have to do this" you asked feeling a bit awkward, sitting in front of them as Jay apologized.

"Yes, yes we do" Danneel scolded you before you slumped further into the chair of the hotel room.

"Danni, can we just please watch a movie and call it even"

"No" 

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No!"

"Fine"

"I love you"

"I love you too" 

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed smiling at you both as Danneel squinted at you.

"Jensen i forgive you and i love you too" you smiled as you both shared the 500th hug of the day.

"Now what" you looked at D waiting for her to come up with the next step.

"Beats me" she shrugged her shoulders looking over at Jensen. 

An itch approached as you caught him licking his lips. 

Fuck not now, not now, not nowww.

There were a few mumbles and before you know it jensen was carrying you to the king sized bed. 

"Wha- what are you doing" you asked shocked.

"Making up for lost times" He smirked as he began unbuttoning your jeans. Danneel came around and started pulling your shirt off along with your bra.

"I- uh" you stuttered. 

 

Jensen was slowly coming up as he did he gave you a wet kiss. Between your thighs, above your heat, your stomach, shoulders, collarbone, and slowly he leaned in to kiss your lips. His were plump and a bit chapped. 

You moaned into the kiss as Dani started caressing your body. She too began kissing you all over. Along the way, she gave your right nipple a kiss making you shudder. 

As she had your full attention, Jensen soon took it back when he gave your heat one long lick through your panties. 

"Our baby girl is wet already" he said proudly. 

"Please" you begged as he took his time pulling your panties down. 

He began teasing you, giving small kisses on your inner thighs, slowly approaching your heat.

"Jensen, please" you moaned as you rubbed your hand through Danneel's hair. 

Before you can beg anymore, Jensen gave your clit a kiss. He latched on and started sucking it, making you go wild. Crying out his name was what he liked to hear. 

"Fuck, Jensen ! Yes baby !" you cried out as he kept working his magic.

"J-Jen, i'm gonna- i'm gonna cu-" before you can finish your sentence you came hard on his tongue. Squirming all over, it was hard to keep you in place. 

"Shhh shh" Dani cooed on your ear as your body was still shaking from your orgasm. 

After about 10 minutes you finally caught your breath. Opening your eyes you seen Jensen in his underwear next to you, as dani was undressing herself. 

He smiled as you weakly smiled back. 

"I've missed you- both of you" you managed to spit out. 

 

"we missed you too babe" jensen said 

Needless to say, that was one long night. Love making, apologies, and screaming was what filled the room.


	5. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, many people have convinced me to continue with this story, so i will.
> 
> ***I will also take requests so ask away***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr if you want to make requests on there

You felt kisses on your back and neck as you started to wake up. ”mmm Jensen” you moaned seeing Danneel still asleep. ”Good morning baby” he whispered in your ear, sending chills down your spine. The sun wasn’t even up yet so you knew it had to be very early. 

 

He sucked your neck that’ll be sure to leave marks. ”I love you” he smirked. You knew this dark side of him is what turned both you and Danneel on. ”I love you more “ you groaned. He parted your legs and with a nod he slowly entered you. Your heartbeat quickened and your breath became erratic.

 

Your thrusts met in sync. Danneel stirred and you both slowed down. Her eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip. ”I’m enjoying the show, don’t stop on my account “ With that you and Jensen continued. Danneel fingered herself while she watched you both. Soon you were ready to cum. Groaning in frustration you let out a throaty moan and came. Soon later, Danneel followed.

 

Your legs were tingly and you just knew walking would be a challenge today. Jensen had yet to take care of his problem, he moved over to Danneel making her shudder. You watched the two people you love fuck. They both came in unison. ”I’ll do it” you spoke as they both looked st you confused. ”Do what, babe ?” Danneel asked. ”I’ll move in” you said. 

 

”N-no, Y/N you don’t have to” Jensen said. ”Thays fine, i want to” you said. Both of them smiled wide as you got up. ”Going to take a shower, I think there’s room for 2 more” you smirked. ”Oh really” Danneel laughed following you. 

 

•••••••••

 

”Hey, sis why’re you limping” your brother asked as he helped you pack boxes into the moving truck. ”I uh I fell down and hurt my ankle” You said. ”Here lemme take a look” He insisted. ”No no, it’s fine” you said rushing back into your moms place.

 

”Oh honey, i’m going to miss you” she said giving you another hug. ” Mom i’ll visit and stuff” you groaned. She let go of you, wiped her tears off of her face, and went to make sure you didn’t leave anything. You sighed, sitting down. Realizing you’re finally going to move out. You went to say goodbye to your dad before the three of you loaded into the car. 

 

”DONT FORGET TO CALL” your mom yelled at you as she pointed to her phone. This was worse than the first time you decided you should walk to school by yourself. ”I will mom” you smiled as you felt tears forming. Driving off you sighed. You left, you’re not going to be seeing your mom as often. That’s okay, everyone’s eventually leaves. You were interrupted from your thoughts by a phone ring. 

 

”Hey, i think you left some lint here” you mom said on the other end of the line. ”I love you too” you said with a smile, you talked for a while before hanging up . ”Hey so, i was wondering, maybe we can talk to JJ when we get there” Jensen said looking at you from the rear view mirror. ”About..” you asked. ”About you not being just her nanny” he said. ”oh.. OH” you said taken aback. ”Hey hey one step at a time” Danneel reassured you.

 

You nodded as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong with the chapters so an entire chapter deleted. RIP

*** 2 months later ***

You sat on your bed, staring down at the pregnancy test you just took. How can this be ? This is not possible. Your relationship with Jen and Dee had just started to get better. With the move and all there was no way you could be pregnant. 

 

You heard Dee call your name, rushing downstairs to see what was up you hadn’t even thought about hiding the test. 

 

“Hey babe” You smiled

“Hey i’ve got news” Dee smiled, she looked happier than usual. 

“What’s up” you smiled. 

“I’ve gotta wait til Jay gets home, i wanna tell y’all at the same time” She giggled to herself as you helped her put groceries away. 

“What ? You can’t say you have news for me and not tell me” You laughed. 

“He should be home soon don’t worry” 

***********

 

“So what’s the news you had me wait all day for” You laughed as you guys sat at the dinner table, after putting the kids down. 

“Well... IM PREGNANT” She smiled and half screamed. 

Both you and Jay jumped up and down happily and both hugged her. 

“Baby theres a baby in you” Jensen managed to choke out. 

“Yes there’s a baby in me” She giggled

“Omg you’re gonna give birth again” you cried. 

“Yea that’s usually what happens with being pregnant”

 

Laughter and cries filled the room before it hit you. Danneels pregnant. You’re pregnant. You guys are pregnant at the same time. Your smiled faded as you watched the pair celebrate happily. This cannot be happening. 

 

“Hello, Y/N” Jensen waved his hand in front of your face. 

“I want to take a picture, let me go get my phone” He said as he bolted upstairs. 

 

“Alright, ive got the test in hand and my phone” he said as he was getting ready to snap a picture. 

“Um i have my test right here” Danneel said, confused. 

“Then whose is thi-“

 

They both looked at you and you were busted. There was no explaining you could do that’ll change them from knowing. You couldn’t run, you couldn’t hide, you were done for it. You couldn’t talk, it felt like someone had stitched your mouth shut. You felt the hot tears start to roll down your face. 

“I-I’m sorry, I was going to tell you”you choked out.

“I-It’s just Dee had said it first and I didn’t want to steal her moment and I’m sorry” now you were balling your eyes out. 

 

Danneel was first to pull you into a hug, it was what you needed in this moment. Then a larger set of arms wrapped around the both of you. Danneel whispered soothing words into your ear until you were calm. 

“I’m sorry” You said once again


	7. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg i need to get my shit together and update more often. Sorry to keep y’all waiting .-. This will be a short update but expect more activity. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.

Recap: “Danneel is pregnant, you’re pregnant” 

 

“Look i swear i was going to tell you guys. I had just found out myself.” you said trying to steady your voice.

 

“I don’t want you to ever feel like you’ve gotta keep something like this from us babe” Jensen spoke. 

 

“Yea sweetie, we’re not upset, we’re pregnant together” she cheered, lightening the mood.

 

————  
*4 months later*

 

“Oh god” you groaned. Jensen quickly approached your side.

 

“Baby are you okay, you need something, is the baby alright” he leaped to the rescue. 

Danneel held back a laugh. Jensen has been working himself up these past few weeks, and no amount of reassurance would get him to settle down. 

 

“aw you’re cute.” you smiled to him. “Yea baby decided to relax in my rib cage this morning” you groaned rubbing your baby bump. 

 

“Oh god that’s the worse, they they start to shift like they’re rearranging your organs” Danneel sighed. 

 

Going through this pregnancy thing has been a bit rough between the three of you but you guys were making it work. 

 

“Hey jens, sit down, relax” Danneel said patting between you and her. 

 

“I cant, i’ve gotta go pick JJ up from school” he said looking at his watch.

 

“Jared can do it, sit” you said sternly.

 

“Alright fine, fine” he hesitantly agreed. 

 

The three of you sat in comfortable silence. Danneel on her phone, you on yours, and Jensen relaxed on the sofa, closing his eyes.

 

This was gonna be a long pregnancy but you had your lovers help, your friends, and family. And in that moment there was no place you’d rather be.


End file.
